


College Students Need Sleep Almost as Much as Brady Apparently Needs Alcohol

by bampot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sam Winchester, Gen, Stanford Era, Stanford University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bampot/pseuds/bampot
Summary: Brady is drunk. Sam is drunk. Jess was sleeping, but then Brady called her because he's an asshole and like, really needs her to drive Sam home, even though she has no idea who the hell he is. God, Brady is such a fucking dick.





	College Students Need Sleep Almost as Much as Brady Apparently Needs Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a prompt for my prompt blog, but then I wrote it instead.

Jess woke to the persistent buzz of her apparently pissed off phone, louder than a fire truck from it’s place on the floor. She groaned and tapped her phone, hoping to decline the call. Instead, she heard the disgusting sound of a human.  
“Jess?”  
“Yeah, Brady, it’s Jess.” she growled, her eyes staying shut. Her phone was way too fucking bright. “It’s like, three in the morning–”  
“Yeah, I know.” Brady interrupted because not only was he an asshole interrupting a college student’s sleep, he was also apparently a dick. “Listen, Jessie, there’s this guy. He’s a great guy, his name’s Sam. ‘Sa great name.”  
Resolutely ignoring the use of Jessie (and the far too obvious slur of an alcoholic), Jess chewed this d– uh, guy, out. “Dude, what were you thinking getting drunk tonight? You’ve got a test, well, this morning.”  
“Yeah, uh-huh, I know, I was gon’ leave but like, Sam’s more… More drrrr… Dr…”  
“Drunk?”  
“You’re smart, Jess-Bess.” Brady said dreamily, because drunk Brady couldn’t be bothered to just say “Jess”, like the fucker he was.  
Brady wasn’t saying anything, so all she heard was the sound of some annoying bar song in the background.  
She was not getting out of bed. For the love of god, Jess might’ve opened her eyes, but she was _not_ getting out of bed.  
“So you want me to come pick up some stranger because you’re a sleepy drunk and an all-round _dumbass_ who probably made Sam feel so fucking sad that he drank enough to give him alcohol poisoning.”  
There was a pause. “Youse smart.”  
“Brady, I’m not getting in my car to drive to a bar at three in the morning just because you asked me to when you two were the ones to get drunk on a Tuesday in the first place.”  
“But Jay-Cay, he’s hot. Like, real hot. _Unnaturally_ hot. He got dimples.”  
“Didn’t you have a girlfriend last week?”  
“We don’t talk about uhh, waserface.”  
“Right, I’m still not getting out of bed to pick up some hot stranger.”  
“He likes dogs.”  
“Everyone likes dogs.”  
“I’ll pay you.”  
“I don’t need any fucking money.” Jess snapped.  
“Yes you do.” Brady snorted. Okay, maybe she did. Whatever. Not his money.  
“It’s cold.”  
“’S always cold in Winter.”  
“Fuck off, asshole.”  
“Is that a yes?” Brady asked hopefully.  
“No! That is not a _fucking_ yes!” Jess shouted, probably bothering her neighbours that surrounded her in res.  
“… Brrraaaaddddyyyy…” came another slurred voice. “Tha’ Dean?”  
Damn. He really did sound drunk.  
“Jess, got a fuckin’ orange hanging off of me, 'sa eight foot tall one.”  
“Dean?” Sam drawled, but like, in a drunk way. A really drunk way.  
“No, asshole. It’s a Jess.”  
Jess groaned. “Can’t you two get a ride with someone else?”  
“Jus’ Sam. Says he don’t like the… The Ben. He doesn’t like Benjamin.”  
Jess didn’t blame him. Ben was a shady motherfucker.  
“Plus,” Brady added, “You’re already awake.”  
“Fuck off, Brady.”  
“Stop hassing tha’ lady, Brad.” argued Sam.  
“I ain’t harassing nobody, s'called convincin’.”  
“Oh my god, if I pick Sam up will you two _shut up_?” Jess moaned.  
A pause.  
“Yes.”  
Fucking hell. Jess supposed that she was getting out of bed tonight. Sam had better be as hot as Brady said he was.


End file.
